All I’ll Ever Need
by Yaoi-Boy1
Summary: Taichi shows his love for Yamato during a sleepover. Shonen Ai. Taito and Daikeru.
1. A Sleepover?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Digimon. This fic is not based on actual events and is of my imagination. This is a Yaoi fic meaning male/male relationship or sexual intercourse. If you do not like, then don't read. This fic is all my work. I will be happy to get any e-mails and instant messaging, bad or good, opinion or comment. Fanfic has multiple POVs (point of view) My msn & E-mail is: Yami_to_Hikari@hotmail.com Anybody who has seen this before I'm editing a lot of it. This used to be called 'A Goodnight Sleep Over' I'm not in this one. Ages: Yamato, Taichi: 15. Takeru & Daisuke:early 14.  
  
Title: All I'll Ever Need  
  
Time: Friday, 2:07pm. Place: the park  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
I walked aimlessly in the park and somehow found a park bench. I went over to it and dumped myself on it.  
  
*Why did Sora dump me? All I said was I didn't like her cooking*  
  
I stared at the ground in front of me for a minute to think. I sighed and put my right elbow on my knee and put my chin in my palm, still looking at the ground.  
  
* She makes no damn sense sometimes!*  
  
Suddenly, I see a pair of shoes in sight and I realized who's they were.  
  
*It can't be. I thought he went to his grandmother's*  
  
I ignored it and sighed  
  
*What's wrong with him* Taichi thought.  
  
"Yamato, hello?" and knocked on my head.  
  
I snapped out of it and slowly rise my head to see Taichi with a stupid grin. He stops grinning when he notices I'm upset and it turns to worry. Taichi sits next to me, and stares at me with worry.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Sora dumped me" I mumbled * I didn't mean to say that!*  
  
"Why? You're the nicest person I know, and you're cute."  
  
I look over at him and he looks like he quickly looks away.  
  
*Is he blushing* "What I mean is..." I think I'm blushing now.  
  
"Taichi, Yamato! Hi guys!" I look to see my brother, Takeru run up.  
  
*Thanks for saving my ass, Takeru.*  
  
"Hey guys, what's up." Takeru asks.  
  
"Sora dumped Yamato" Taichi says cheerfully.  
  
*Shut up, Taichi!*  
  
I make fits out of my hands and a hand comes on my shoulder and I relax my hands.  
  
"Do you want to sleep over?* I see him see him with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
*He's cute when he grins. Where the hell did that come from?!*  
  
I looked away hoping he didn't see my blush. "Okay." I muttered.  
  
"Yatta!" he throws his fist victoriously in the air.  
  
"When's the sleep over" I say, a little better. "Umm...Tomorrow's okay?".  
  
"Sure, tomorrow's good."  
  
"Bye guys!" Takeru says as he walks off with Hikari, his girlfriend. 


	2. Burnt Popcorn and Pain Don't Mix

Time: Friday, 10:54pm. Place: Taichi's apartment complex  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
I'm on my couch watching my favorite anime, Inu-Yasha, and it just ended. I was a bit hungry, so I got up and opened up a cupboard in the kitchen and grabbed a packet of microwave popcorn.  
  
*I know I can at least make some popcorn, without it catching on fire.*  
  
I quickly close the cupboard behind me, and throw the package in the microwave, closed it and not even looking, I carelessly push a couple of buttons and heard it start.  
  
*I wonder what Yamato's friend looks like...He never mentioned him before... I think I should call Yamato*  
  
*Something smells like roasted corn...ah, kuso! The popcorn!*  
  
I turn quickly and the microwave bursts into flames. I quickly grab the pot of water on the stove and threw the water to the direction of the microwave. I sighed tiredly.  
  
*The microwave is completely wrecked; That's the third one this month*  
  
I look up at my watch, 11:07pm. I carefully picked up the warn, wet microwave, and slowly walk down my apartment. I stop and put the burnt up microwave near some garbage bags that were on the sidewalk.  
  
I begin to open my door and I hear the phone ring, I sped past the door and slamming it with a thud. I pick it up.  
  
"Tai, I'm going to be late getting home. I want you and your sister to stay home."  
  
"Mom, can I spend the night at Yamato's tomorrow."  
  
*Please say yes, please say yes*  
  
*Why is he asking so late? * His mother wondered.  
  
"Okay, only if you finish with the dishes and take out your dirty clothes."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. Love you. See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Be good, honey."  
  
"I will."  
  
*Not! *  
  
I hung up the on the receiver, that's on the counter. I look at my watch it's 11:18pm, I go through the hall to my room, quickly began to gather my clothes from; under my bed, the floor and the closet. I dump the clothes in a net basket near my door.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
I quickly stepped down the steps to the Ticket machine. I put my money in and ordered the ticket needed to get to Yamato's apartment. I run to the ticket booth and inserted the ticket, it took it and I ran in the train going closest to Yamato's place.  
  
The doors mechanically close then a tug of the train starting. I was kind of surprised there were only a few people on board. I took a seat next to the door, and slid my hands to the back of my head, catching hairs in my joined hands.  
  
*I can't wait to see the look on Yamato when I show up.*  
  
I realized I was at were I was supposed to get off. I barely jumped through the closing doors, I slipped and landed straight down on my face. I trembled in pain.  
  
*Oww...I hope no one saw that.*  
  
I rose from the ground and dusted off my T-shirt, my pants and my hair. I sit down in the middle of three blue chairs, to check if my face is still a 'face'. I went to the soda machine that was right next to me and bought a 'C.C. Grape'. I opened it and started drinking and when I was done I threw it away.  
  
*I want to get there early so I should leave already.*  
  
I get up to run towards the stairs and go up them. When I was out on the street I called for a taxi, I throw myself in and tell him the name of Yamato's street. He starts driving towards Yamato's apartment. 


	3. Little Pranks

Time: Saturday, 12:23am. Place: Yamato's apartment.  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
My dad's doing NEWS in Okinawa and will probably not be back in a few days. Takeru told me yesterday, that he broke up with Hikari; he said to me.  
  
"I love Hikari, but not the way everyone expects me to like her. She's more of a sister to me anyway. She asked me a question and I realized something new."  
  
I wanted to know what be meant by that.  
  
I heard a sound of a car stopping, I went outside and looked over the side of the balcony. I see a taxi drive off in front of my apartment. I just ignored it and went back in. I closed the door and went in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and started to look for something to drink. I find something to drink, the same time a feel something on my shoulder. I was startled and hit my head inside the fridge.  
  
"Kuso! I hope I'm not bleeding."  
  
I rub my head and felt a little bump and checked my hand to see if there was blood, none was there. I hear giggling behind me; I turned to see Taichi covering his mouth trying not to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Baka! And why are you even here? The sleep over is Saturday. Remember?  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
He shows me the watch on his wrist and pushes the button for the light. I look at the watch and the time is 12:27am.  
  
"So you see today is Saturday and I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"By scaring the shit out of me and giving me a headache."  
  
"You said 'shit!' " Taichi giggled.  
  
"You are an idiot." I mumbled.  
  
"You don't want me here? I'll just leave now."  
  
"No. Don't leave. I just wasn't expecting you do be here now."  
  
"Okay, okay. Do you have any food?"  
  
Just then the phone rang. I reached for it, but Taichi grabbed it and put it up to his ear. I tried to grab it from him, than I gave up.  
  
"Hello Ishida residence, Taichi speaking."  
  
"He's here, do you want to speak to him?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Who's coming too?"  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Bye Takeru."  
  
He hung up the phone after talking for about 2 minutes and started to look in fridge, I tapped his back.  
  
"What did my brother want?"  
  
"He said that he wanted to spend the night and that he will come soon because his mom is going to work around six in the morning. She didn't want him to go on his own. Oh, yeah and he's bringing Daisuke over here to sleep over."  
  
He grabs the Coca Cola from the fridge and starts drinking it there.  
  
*I wonder if I should tickle him* I grinned to myself.  
  
I rise my hands under his arms and start tickling him. He spits out the soda on the ground and falls to the ground squirming while I tickle him.  
  
"Yamato stop, I should have you used a cup!" He laughs out.  
  
"This is so you remember next time." I moved to tickle him more.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Please just stop!"  
  
We both heard the doorbell, we scurried up and went to the door. There was a loud knock at the door and Takeru shouting.  
  
"Hurry up, Yamato! It's cold out here and I left my gloves!"  
  
"Taichi can you get the door."  
  
I go back to the kitchen and clean the soda mess with a rag. I looked over my right shoulder to see Daisuke and Takeru walk in grinning at each other. I raise an eyebrow.  
  
I sit on the couch next to Taichi. He grabs the remote and starts channel surfing. I get the idea to tickle him again. So I did; Taichi laughs his head off, and trying to fight back. Takeru and Daisuke grin at each other and join me on tickling Tai.  
  
I push the couch away and Takeru and Daisuke help me lift him off by each of them grabbing on an arm. We place him on the ground, the three of us start tickling him. He starts to laugh harder and tearing up; we stop tickling him. Tai slowly raises to his feet, sits on the couch and begins panting, trying to regain his breath.  
  
I place the couch to where it was. Takeru and Daisuke, sit down on the other couch, laughing to what just happened. I sat back down on the couch and my eyes caught the sight of the remote that fell on the ground. I quickly grab it, and Tai notices. Tai glares at me then pouts and I stick my tongue at him.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He says staring at the TV and flips through channels.  
  
I get up to slowly walk behind where's Taichi sitting . I look over to Takeru and Daisuke and put my finger on my lips to signal them to be quiet. I look back to see Taichi trying to find a channel to watch. I glance up to see Takeru and Daisuke covering their giggles with their hands. I still see Taichi in his own world, I slowly raise my hands over each of Taichi's shoulders. I drop my hands fast, but lightly down on shoulders with a. 'Ah!'  
  
The remote flies in the air, hits his head and lands on the ground. He turns around rubbing his head, and glaring me.  
  
"Taichi, I'll race you to my room."  
  
"Okay, you're on."  
  
"Ready-set-go!"  
  
We both jump off the couch and dash to for the room. I trip over a step on the way to the room. I was about to fall, he turns back and grabs me firmly by the shoulders.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Huh?" I look and blushes.  
  
I stands straight, dust myself off and walk in the room with the lights still turned off. He closes the door behind us gently, turning on the lights.  
  
I turn to look at him.  
  
"I have something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now." He says and walks right in front of me staring in my eyes. 


End file.
